


One door down

by infallibledreamers (shiningangelmel)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningangelmel/pseuds/infallibledreamers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Barry are neighbours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One door down

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully I can slowly get back into writing. But here's something I wrote over the last couple weeks, very slowly but hey it's done.

Iris runs out of her apartment, she hasn’t been working as a junior editor long, but she’s determined to make a good impression on her seniors. 

She huffs to a stop, surprised to see a long legged stranger, fumbling with his keys and a box in the other hand. Definitely not the stressed out med student who used to live there, very nice albeit a little high strung. Oh she’ll miss her, she thinks. He looks up and finally meets her curious gaze. With his swept back brown hair and deep green eyes, she may just miss Caitlin a little less.

“Barry.” He balances the box under his chin and one hand, extending the other for her to shake. “Barry Allen.”

Iris furrows her eyebrows at the name, something familiar about the name. She walks over and takes his hand and mimics his introduction, “Iris. Iris West.” 

“It’s nice to meet you.” He smiles nervously and she gives him a small smile in return, he’s still holding her hand when he goes on, “I just moved in. My friend Caitlin was moving out and I couldn’t pass up the opportunity… really needed a decent place with good rent.” 

She chuckles, the awkward rambling was kind of cute on him.

The box slips and he quickly retracts his hand to catch it. Iris moves to help him, which Barry seems grateful for. “Thanks”

“Oh shit.” Iris says checking the time on her phone and starting to finally rush off, “Well hope to see you again”. Barry smiles pleased as he finally opens his door to take in the first of many boxes he has in his rent-a-van.

–

Iris is surprised when Barry knocks on his door later that evening, with windswept hair in a running jacket and shorts.

“Hi.” She smiles confused to see him and very self-conscious that she was in an old sweater and tracksuit pants.

“Hey,” he greets frazzled. “I went on a run and I haven’t put the key on my set of keys yet… and I forgot it.” Barry looks at Iris apologetically. “You’re the only neighbour I’ve met… Do you happen to have the landlord’s number?”

Iris can’t help smiling sincerely, “Yeah I think I do. Come in.”

Barry thanks her and walks in.  Iris scrolls through her contacts, glancing up him when she finally finds the number.

“Thirty minutes. Ok thank you very much.” Iris listens in as Barry paces and talks to the landlord. He hangs up and hands the phone back and chuckles rubbing the back of his neck, “Thanks so much, I’m going to go wait out in the hallway.”

“Do you want to wait here? I just finished dinner but have a little left. ”

The corners of lips lift and he takes her up on the offer. 

“How’s the unpacking going?” Iris leans across the kitchen island with a glass of water and her attempt at bolognaise.

“Non-existent.” He laughs and takes the stool by the kitchen, “My couch will remain the kitchenware boxes for at least another day.”

She laughs at him, “too busy training for a marathon or something.”

He looks down slightly tugging at his jacket, “Not really. I got called into work just when I returned the moving van.” Iris bites her lip, wondering whether she should ask about his job. Barry notices her curiosity and in between bites of his bolognaise answers, “Nothing too interesting… I’m just the forensic scientist with the CCPD.”

Iris furrows her brows, why does he let himself down, “That’s so awesome, the last CSI at CCPD was getting old.”

Barry looks up at Iris curious how she knows who works there. “Mr Watt? He still works there when I can’t make it.”

 

“Oops. He’s great at his job though.” She laughs trying to redeem herself. “Science was your major calling then?” 

“Me? Yeah I love science. Physics and Chemistry are wonderful. Me and biology aren’t as tight but I tolerate it.” He tried to tone down his excitement, “how about you, you like science?”

“If by like you mean loathe.” He laughs at that, “I went into a journalism major so I wouldn’t have to touch a test tube again.”

Barry Allen is a pretty interesting guy, Iris makes up her mind. If someone else was talking to her about science she’d find it a little boring, but somehow the way Barry’s eyes light up when he talks and he’s smiling, Iris wants to listen.

She bites her lower lip with an inkling where she knows him from, “did we go to grade school together?”

“Hmm… I went to a couple of schools.” Barry thinks for a little bit before coming to a realisation, “Central City Primary School?”

She was right, “Yeah. I think we did.”

They both share a look at the coincidence. Iris remembers why he moved now, and suddenly feels bad for bringing it up.

The phone buzzes,  _the landlord_. “He’s here.” Barry shuffles on to his feet. 

“Well if you need any help, right next door.” 

“Thanks Iris.” He flashes a sincere grin.

–

“Is he cute?” Linda asks whilst waiting in line for their obligatory bagel and latte.

Iris scoffs, “I think we went to grade school together.”

“It’s kind of like fate then, and that didn’t answer the question.”

Iris rolls her eyes as she reaches the front and places her regular order. “He’s just my neighbor, nothing more.”

 

As she pays and turns around, her eyes pause on a familiar figure leaning over papers and with a takeaway coffee cup. He’s dressed in dark jeans and shirt, and he looks very handsome, Iris has to admit. 

Barry looks up and meets her eyes, the corners of his mouth lifting. He gives her a wave. She grins and waves back. Linda finishes ordering and notices the interaction and instantly guesses that Barry. 

“Hey Barry.”

“Iris,” he lights up and jokes, “Of all the café’s in Central City…” 

“Are you actually using that line? This has been our coffeehouse for years, right Linda?”

“I’m kidding,” he shakes his head, “I only found this place last week. And I’m glad I did.”

“Yup, Central City’s best coffee.” Barry nods fondly but Linda has a feeling he’s not just referring to the coffee.

Iris finally realises she’s with Linda, “so we better go. See you later.”

“See you.”

“I guess he’s cute although a little nerdy. Has no flirting game. Perfect for you.” Linda says as soon as they’re out of earshot.

Iris holds back a smile and just walks over to the collecting station for the coffee.

–

Linda takes Iris out for a night on the town. A kind of celebration after a long week, her own front page article in which the photo only took up half the page, plus the continuation on page four. She was eager when the editor assigned her the task but it was still a lot of work. She gets a little drunk and it turns out to be a very awkward encounter with Barry. 

Linda may be her best friend but she’s also the lousiest sober driver, she ended up calling a taxi home for the both of them. It’s one am when she reaches her apartment building and the pizza dude walks past her, a high school kid who looks back at her and seems impressed to see her in a tight dress. Iris rolls her eyes and keeps walking. 

It’s Barry that opens his door for the pizza and notices her whilst paying. 

“Iris?” He says concerned as she accidentally trips into her door. Maybe she’s a little more drunk than she likes to let on.

“Hey Bear!” Barry surprised by the nickname, but goes to her still holding a pizza box. “Ooh I smell Pizza?” Barry laughs amused by her. 

“Want some Pizza?” He kindly offers.

Iris doesn’t know why she does it then but she leans up. She’s thankful she’s wearing heels otherwise she’s have to pull him down even further. Barry is surprised by the soft kiss but Iris is even more surprised that this kiss is so amazing.

She pulls back and eyes go wide she finally opens the door. She pats a stunned Barry holding a pizza box on the chest and quickly enters her apartment.

–

“You kissed your neighbor!!” Linda exclaims through the receiver.

“He offered me Pizza!” She groans into the phone.

“Iris West, I didn’t know you were so easy! What food does he have to offer for you to throw him down.”

Iris rubbed her forehead, headache still forming. “ugh.” 

There’s a knock at the door. Iris go to the door with the phone pressed between her shoulder and cheek, “No one has to offer me anything for sex.”

Barry’s there in a sweater with one hand in the pocket of his slacks and the other holding a plastic shopping bag and a coffee cup, and Iris feels her headache worsening from pure embarrassment and quickly hangs up on Linda.

“Um…” Barry blinks before regaining composure, “Hangover cure essentials. Coffee from Jitters and the Allen special.”

“Bacon and eggs?” Iris asks curiously.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d definitely have it. I also have some leftover pizza in my fridge.” He holds up the bag and gives a friendly grin and Iris groans at the thought of greasy food but takes the coffee gratefully and ushers him in anyway. He goes to her kitchen, basically the same layout as his apartment. “Where do you keep your saucepan?”

“Bottom drawer next to the stove.” Iris pointed but Barry had already grabbed and spun the handle in his hand, “Can you cook?”

“Not a chef but I cooked bacon and eggs for myself years throughout college and I only set off the fire alarm twice.” Iris chuckles and goes around and takes two eggs out of the carton.

“Here.” Their hands graze each others when Barry takes the eggs and he stares dazed before softly saying thanks and turning and cracking the egg on the pan.

“Rest and I’ll get it to you very soon.”

“How did you know I was still home?” Iris asks curiously not really going anywhere to rest.

“Well you were a little drunk last night and it’s a Saturday. But if you weren’t home, I needed groceries anyway.”

Iris scoffs at the understatement, a little drunk, takes a sip of the coffee, keeping her gaze on Barry, unsure about what to say about the kiss. Would it be cruel to pretend she forgot?

“I’m sorry for what I did last night. When I get drunk, I get a little affectionate.”

Barry turns and takes the bacon from next to her and starts unpacking it, He doesn’t look at her and it’s a little awkward, “Don’t worry about it. I get overconfident when I’m drunk, I think I can run home from wherever I am.”

“That’s not that bad!”

“My friend once had to pick me up after running 6 miles in the wrong direction.”

Iris snorts and Barry chuckles too and the awkwardness dissipates a little.

As Barry places everything on a plate, Iris keeps thinking what a wonderful guy Barry is. She bites her lip at the thought that she should make it a sober habit to kiss him when she felt like it.

“My special fried eggs sunny side up and a whole lot of bacon. Did you also want some pizza?” Oh the irony that he’s offering her pizza now.

“Just help me finish this.”

“Thanks Barry. You’re a godsend.” Barry grins at the compliment, “I’m going to have to repay you.”

“No need.” He grins and starts clearing the plates; “think of it as me repaying you for my first night here.”

“That was too long ago, doesn’t count.” Iris shakes her head, “Thursday my movie night. I watch a movie and eat a lot of takeout by myself, want to join?”

“You don’t have to.”

“I want to.”

Iris beams as Barry finally relents.

–

They’re sitting on the floor, coffee table full of Chinese takeout boxes as they both finished off as much as they could whilst watching Jurassic Park. It was a lot of fun just hanging out with Barry, Iris doesn’t even feel time pass by.

Her legs are folded and pulled in close as reminisces about how she remembers Barry as the nerdy kid in her class that she was jealous of for getting the best grades.  Iris then looks at Barry whose eyes are kind but sad, “I’m sorry. I know why you’d not want to think about any of that.”

He sighs, “It’s fine.” She probably knows the story, everyone did back then, and “My dad was cleared of my mum’s murder. It’s just back then, it was uncomfortable when everyone had their own theories. I felt like I was losing both my parents.”

“Barry…” She understands what it’s like to lose a parent having lost her mum, but for Barry to be put in that situation where he could’ve lost both parents at once. Iris pulls him in for a hug trying not to tear up; he rests his head in the crook of her neck. After what feels like it wasn’t long enough, they pull away both softly staring at each other. Barry tries to smile to tell her it’s all right.

“I actually do remember you from school.” Barry admits, not sure why he felt the need to say it now. Maybe to make the situation not so sad anymore, he just wanted to see Iris smile again.

“What do you mean?

“I’ll tell you something and you can’t laugh.”

“Well if you say that…” she tries to lighten the mood and Barry chuckles. 

“I kind of had a crush on you in school.”

“You had a crush on me?” she repeats him. 

“Mmhmm” Barry mumbles nodding and half smiling. Iris eyebrows lift and she doesn’t say a word, Barry continues. “It was difficult not to have a crush on you. You were awesome, the kindest and prettiest person I knew. You still are.”

“Oh my god, Barry.” Iris covers her face, blushing, both flattered and embarrassed at the same time. Barry looks at her apologetically; smile faltering at making her uncomfortable. 

He’s about to apologize for springing that on her when Iris says, “Screw it.”

She places her hands around Barry’s neck, pulling him in, softly kissing his mouth. It lasts quite a while, much longer than their first kiss, Barry hand around her waist pulling her as she arches her back as they both sit so close. It wasn’t just her drunk memory; Barry Allen is an amazing kisser. They pull away and Iris smiles only for Barry to guide her softly by the waist back and they’re kissing again.

She’s making out with her neighbor. Linda is not going to let her live this down.

–

Iris and Barry don’t know how to fall back into normal routine. Whenever they hang out to just chat, they both end up horizontal on the couch. Between heated make out sessions and lack of actual dates, Iris has no idea what to make of their relationship.

 

But she doesn’t seem to care after an annoying day at work, and she just needs to forget about her annoying boss, that she pulls Barry in through her door as soon as he arrives and starts kissing him. Barry stumbles, as he’s leaning down. Iris smiles at his long awkward legs. He holds her back gently to stop her from falling, the material of her tee scrunching up in his hands and his hand slipping onto her bare skin.

Iris pulls back and looks up at Barry, a certain look on her face. Barry blinks, “Are you sure?”

Iris nods, placing her hands on his belt. She starts to take it off in between frantic kisses and stumbling towards her bedroom. Iris finally gets his belt buckle off and they fall into her bedroom door. Barry takes this chance to kiss down her jaw to her neck, and make her eyelids flutter and a moan come out at the sensation. Barry uses one hand to turn the doorknob. Finally inside Barry unbuttons his slacks and Iris notices the bulge evident. She pulls her t-shirt off revealing her plain black bra that she’s suddenly regretting. She has so many sexy lace numbers and she chose to wear this. But Barry’s none the less impressed and takes a deep intake of breath.

“Are we really doing this?” he laughs kissing her once more.

Iris hums as she tries to pull his shirt above his head. Barry chuckles at her because his hands are still around her waist and does it himself.

Her pants are soon slid down her thighs and Iris tugs at Barry’s jeans to do the same.

His hand in her hair, the other grabbing at her ass as she wraps her legs around his pelvis. They fall back into her bed, both breathless and completely infatuated with each other.

They move so in sync. Barry chuckles the first time Iris unexpectedly moans his name. Iris covers her mouth in embarrassment and Barry smiles at her adorableness. His mind clouded by her and her smile, the way she kisses him, the way they move together, and they both finally reach their peaks and are huffing when they come back down.

 

Iris cuddles into Barry’s arm exhausted yet happy and he kisses her forehead. Iris smiles and whispers into his chest, “Are we…”

“Hmm?” Barry says hearing her say something.

“Never mind.”

–

They’re two people leaning on either side of the hallway between the doors to Barry’s and her apartments.

“Iris!” a familiar voice calls as she pushes herself off the wall, “how have you been?”

“Good,” Iris smiles fondly, “how have you been Caitlin?”

“Cisco Ramon.” The shorter of the two interjects too impatient to be introduced, “You must be Iris West.”

Iris nods and narrows her eyes, “Are you guys here to see Barry?”

“Yep.” Cisco grins and nudges Caitlin. “Any idea where he is? We’ve been knocking but he’s not answering.”

“Oh, he’s got work till eight today. So he’s probably not home yet.”

Caitlin raises an eyebrow at Iris knowing when he works till. “Oh well, thanks Iris. We should come back another time then.”

“Actually Iris do you mind if we wait for him?.” Cisco asks instead.

Iris chuckles at his forwardness, “yeah sure.”

Cisco notices Barry’s running jacket hanging on the dining chair and smirks.

Iris goes to the kitchen and starts making the two guests some coffee. Caitlin comes around, “Do you need any help?”

“Oh no that’s fine. How’s school going Cait?”

“I’m interning now.” She happily announces, “so really tiring but worth it.” 

“That’s great Caitlin, did you move closer to work.”

Caitlin nods proudly, “It worked out great for Barry too.”

“Yeah, he’s a great neighbor,” Iris finishes with the coffee and puts them both in front of Cisco and Caitlin.

“More accurately, we probably aren’t that subtle.” Cisco announces getting to the crux of it. “Are you guys actually living together?”

“You are incredibly subtle, Cisco.” Iris laughs, “We’re not though.”

“But you’re dating right?” Caitlin asks curiously. “Barry talks about you a lot.”

Iris is flattered and just smiles in response unsure of how to actually answer that question.

–

“Iris,” Barry calls walking through the door, a couple hours later and coming to a stop when he sees Caitlin and Cisco hanging out with Iris, “what are you guys doing here?”

“We thought we’d hang out today.”

Barry rolls her eyes, “I told you guys I finished late today.”

“Oh well, we got to know Iris here.” Iris smirks at Cisco; they were a lot of fun.

Barry groans and looks to Iris, “Sorry about my weird friends. Ignore anything they said.”

Iris, who doesn’t seem to mind, says, “Even how much you talk about me?”

Caitlin and Cisco giggle, and Barry frantically waves his hands trying to deny that he does.

“It’s ok, Bear. It’s kind of nice.”

“See!” Cisco exclaims, “Married couple right there. Are you sure you’re not living together?”

–

Iris wakes up and the bed next to her is empty. She’s also in Barry’s bed she realises. She groans trying to feel any left behind warmth before deciding to get out bed herself.

 

She walks in her PJs and sleepily smiles at Barry in the kitchen.

“Hey,” Barry was getting dressed. Buttoning up his shirt and putting toast in the toaster, “Want some breakfast?”

“Please.”

He’s leaning across the kitchen island and scrunches his face before asking. “Hey, is your Dad a detective?”

Iris stops mid bite, “why?”

“Well yesterday Patty Spivot, a detective from work asked me out.”

“Oh.” Iris tries to smile but can’t bring herself to be genuine.

“I said I had a girlfriend.” She holds back the true smile that’s forming, feeling warm by his response. “I can call you that right?”

Iris leans the rest of the distance across the bench and pecks his lips and Barry grins like an idiot at her answer.

“What does my dad have to do with this though?” Her hand still on Barry’s cheek staring sweetly at him.

“He kind of heard me say your name.” he admits, “And invited us to dinner?”

“Barry!” Iris groans, she hadn’t told her dad about him yet, she can guess he’ll be mad that it was someone he knew.

He apologetically smiles and Iris can’t be mad. She just sighs. 

–

Barry dresses up nicely in a button down and sweater, determined to make a good impression. Iris finds his nervousness about the night very adorable and kisses him in the car to calm him down.

When Barry is guided through the West house, he’s amazed to see so many photos. There are ones of Iris growing up, graduating and acting silly with her brother. Barry’s smiling to himself as he takes it all in.

“Hey, baby girl.” Joe walks into the room and kisses Iris on the cheek, he nods in his general direction, “Barry.”

“Detective West.” He greets respectfully although at work he’s always tended to call him Joe.

“It’s Joe, son. We’ve worked on so many cases together.” 

Barry chuckles, “Sorry Joe.”

Iris smiles at how the night was progressing, until her brother walks down the stairs to eat dinner with them. 

Wally being home from college makes the dinner so much more embarrassing for the both of them. He teases them endlessly.

“So Barry, how did you guys meet?” He asks amused, after he made embarrassed Iris with unflattering childhood stories.

“ Wally…” Iris tries to interject.

Joe crosses his arms and leans back, “I would like to know too. Since you hardly come around work anymore.”

“Dad!”

“Iris was my neighbour.”

“Was?” Joe asks about the wording, “are you living together now?”

He stutters, “N…no… she’s still my neighbour.”

“Sure.” Wally sarcastically says rolling his eyes.

Iris glares at her brother to just drop it and he pokes his tongue back at her.

Barry tries to change to the topic, “So Wally, I hear you’re doing engineering. That’s awesome.”

When Wally and Barry get on a roll talking about engineering and physics, they both seem equally excited and show no signs of stopping. Joe gives Iris an impressed look and she’s very proud.

All in all, the dinner was nowhere near as bad as Iris expected.

“See you at work Barry.” Joe shakes his hand.

“It was nice meeting you man.” Wally calls from behind.

–

 Barry finally breaks the silence when they reach Iris’ car, “how did I do?”

Iris nods, “they both seem to really like you.” 

“Why are you so surprised?” he jokes.

“I’m not,” Iris giggles and holds his face reassuringly, “I liked you didn’t I?”

“Why does everyone think we live together?” Barry laughs running his hands through the back of his head, that thought still stuck in his head.

“Well you don’t spend that much time at our individual apartments.” She insinuates and bites her lip in anticipation waiting for Barry’s response.

He looks down at her and the corner of his lips tilt upwards, “Iris, Would you like to live together?”


End file.
